Time Freeze
by GeekyGamer
Summary: It's a new era in the Zelda universe, bright skies, blue rivers and green valleys. Not. Hyrule is at war with all of the Demon Lords that world has seen from Ganon to Ghirahim to Vaati. This generation's Zelda and Link have to get help, but from where? How about from all the greatest heroes? ZeLink
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this my second ever FanFic! Yes I'm uploading another story without finishing off the Sonic the Hedgehog one I'm already writing. I just love the idea I came up with and I hope you will too. ENJOY!**

* * *

_All the heroes from throughout the ages were given an exact copy of the Sword they used on their adventure, soon after their adventure they were frozen in crystals with the princess of their time, after they either provided an heir or had another sibling to become ruler. All those from different timelines were brought into one. And so it went on and on and on…_

* * *

Princess Zelda ran down the corridors crying her eyes out. She had just escaped the fight in the throne room, against the Bublin army. Her father had been killed by one of the Demon King's Generals. She had been about to leave when she turned around and saw the Dark General's sword plunge into King Gaepora's stomach.

She was running towards the stable pulling Maria, her personal servant and best friend behind her. Their plan was to ride to Ordon where the Temple of Ages was located. It was said in one of the oldest manuscripts that _'When the need is greatest, the Golden Goddesses, shall bestow divine help, pray at the Temple of Ages and you will be heard'_. It was their only hope now.

'Come on Maria, we have to go!' Zelda urged gasping a little.

They burst into the stable where Zelda got on her horse Marius and pulled Maria on behind her and shouted

'Gee-up, Marius!'

Marius reared up and galloped out the stable just as a group of Bublin warriors burst in. They sped down the road to Ordon at top speed. Maria looked terrified

'Zelda slow down! You're in shock!'

'No time! We have to get to Ordon first! Then we can slow down.'

'Well be careful at least!'

* * *

Zelda and Maria were sitting in the mayor's house drinking hot sweet cups tea. A good looking young man was sitting next to Zelda. He had found them lying on the outskirts of town exhausted, Marius on his knees. He had put the two girls on his horse and coaxed Marius up onto his feet. He had brought them to the mayor's house and made them sit and drink the tea the mayor had made.

'I never got your name.' Zelda said looking at him.

'Link' He replied smiling 'and you?'

'This is Maria and I am Princess Zelda.'

Link's eyes widened 'The Princess Zelda? Your highness I'm sorry I didn't realize-'

Zelda stopped him 'Please, don't.'

Link seemed to calm down. 'Sorry initial reaction.' He grinned

Zelda smiled. The mayor cleared his throat.

'So your Highness, what brings you here in such dangerous times?'

'I need to get to the Temple of Ages, as soon as possible. The Demon King is getting stronger.'

Link and the mayor exchanged glances.

'Uh, heh you mightn't want to do that.' Link said nervously.

'Why not?' Zelda said tetchily.

'Well, the uh, 'Guardian' won't let anyone in.'

'Well he'll have to let me in. Can you take me to the temple?'

Link and the mayor exchanged glances.

'Sure. I'll saddle up Epona.' Link said standing and picking his sword. He left the house, quickly.

'Well, I'll be surprised if you're allowed in.' The Mayor said 'the old crone didn't let Link in to ask for help, and everyone around helps Link in anything.'

'How come?' Maria asked curiously.

'Cause he does about five jobs around town, and doesn't ask for pay for half of them. If anyone is hungry he gives them most of his food. He's helped everybody in town at least five times, including the old crone.'

'Oh…' Maria said looking a bit shocked.

At that moment Link opened the door. 'It's time to go.'

_'__Well this is it' _Zelda thought _'I will save my country…'_

* * *

**YEAH! Ok people, I hope you enjoyed, please review as it gets me actually write, no hating please, but give feed back. What could I do better, how could I change it, do I need to stop rambling?! (yes I do)**

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**P.s. Please vote on my poll so I know what to write after I finish the two I'm doing now!**

**CYA! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! YEAH NEW CHAPTER YEAH! Thank you to everyone who gave this a go!**

**Evil Riggs: Hehe... oops. Maria, Marie thing is sorted out, thank you for pointing that out. I put more adjectives in this, tell if I used too many and THANK YOU I THINK I'M IMPROVING AS A WRITER!**

**Please review as I will actually write if you do (Please review :D pretty please)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ghirahim walked through the dank and musty corridor that led to the throne room. He had bad news, which usually meant that his master would be more than just unhappy. He would be furious.

There hadn't been many "slip-ups", but losing the princess? Ghirahim sighed. It was going to be a long day.

The guards stationed at the giant double doors shuffled nervously.

'Open the doors fools!' Ghirahim snapped

The horrible green Bublins struggled opening the heavy doors, while Ghirahim tapped his foot impatiently. As he waited he wondered if the was someone he could blame it all on.

When the doors were finally open Ghirahim huffed and strode pasted the exhausted guards, entering the throne room.

It was a dark and gloomy place filled with shadows and with black décor. It was hardy fit to be called a throne room, as it had a rather large table with chairs around it. On this table were several maps and candles. Really, it should have been renamed to the 'Battle Stats' as that was where Ghirahim and his fellow generals had spent many days pouring over the maps and paper.

However there was still a throne, and a 'king' on it.

'My Lord,' Ghirahim began

**_'_****_Save your breath. I know she escaped…'_** The deep menacing voice of the Demon King, Demise, echoed through the hall sending chills down Ghirahim's back.

**_'_****_Do not be wary… this is good…'_**

'It is?'

**_'_****_Of course… she'll awaken those accursed heroes… and then we'll strike…'_** Demise's laugh bellowed through the hall, echoing into the corridor, sending the guards running.

'What if she finds the Hero of this age? They'll train him too.'

**_'_****_She won't, we'll find him before she does. Or Vaati will be the first to face them…'_**

Vaati was in charge of locating the Hero, and he wasn't doing too well. Ghirahim himself was in charge of attack. He would weaken Hyrule, both in morale and resources. Ganon was working on more troupes along with Zant and Twinrova.

**_'_****_Now go… I think Vaati needs some… inspiration. Don't you?'_** Demise was clearly telling him to leave

'Of course my Lord, I shall.' Ghirahim smiled. He turned strode quickly out of the hall.

Once he had gotten out he leaned against the door. He started to laugh

'Poor Vaati' He chuckled 'He'll be the first to be destroyed by the Heroes…'

The halls of the castle echoed eerily with the sounds of his laughter.

* * *

Zelda gasped 'How much further?' as she pushing yet another branch out of her face.

'Not much further, I promise.' Link called from up ahead.

They had been walking for about an hour in the same direction, and Zelda had almost had enough. She didn't mind getting dirty and she loved the outdoors, but this was too much.

They had had to leave Epona when they reached the darkness of the Deep Woods. Zelda had had to go through a few bogs in her life time, but the one in this place topped them all. She had been thankful when Link had looked back to see her and Maria struggling to breathe. He gave them a piece of cloth and some kind of herbs.

'They'll help you to breathe.' He had smiled 'Sorry I didn't give you this before.'

He stopped once they got to an open clearing. On the far side of the clearing was a rundown temple. The clearing was clean and open, and green grass grew with flowers growing everywhere. Zelda gasped.

'Wow…' Maria whispered 'It's so green…'

'Come on, he's this way.' Link beckoned

They crossed the clearing quickly, Zelda and Maria tried not to step on the flowers.

The old man strode out of the temple as fast as he could. He was wearing a robe that was unusually clean; practically everyone was covered in dirt these days. His face was sour and wrinkled like a prune.

'Excuse me Princess,' the man said in a wavering voice 'but you must hurry.'

The trio stopped.

'Please come…' The man turned and walked back into the temple.

_'__Well that was weird he just let us in…' _Link thought _'usually it takes about an hour of asking just to touch the door!'_

The three Hylians walked into the Temple of Ages. It was a large open scape with green moss growing in patches. At the far end of the room was an altar with engravings on it. It too had moss growing on it. In the middle of the room was The Sword of Evil's Bane itself, The Master Sword.

The trio stared. To see the sword that had defeated so many monsters, and so many of the Demon Lord's generals, was incredible.

It stood in a pedestal that had the Triforce carved in intricate detail. The sword was gleaming, even though it had been through several hundred years of neglect.

'Link…' The old man spoke smiling at the Hylian. 'You must forgive me for not letting you in… you had to enter with the princess…'

Link ans Zelda started. 'What do you mean?' Link asked

'You have a destiny…' The man sighed 'Zelda go the altar, pray to Din, Nayru and Farore… Link when I say to pull the Master Sword out of the pedestal,' Link gasped 'do not question me… Zelda quickly go to the altar.'

Zelda rush to the altar and knelt at the base, and started to pray. As she was doing this Link was walking to the sword. He wondered if this just a trick, after all, he had barely held a sword before.

Zelda was enveloped in a golden heavenly glow, as she was lifted into the air. Maria took a few steps back, right into a patch of mud that was near the door.

'Link… now…' The old man said in awe

Link pulled the sword out of its pedestal with ease. He held it skyward and Zelda finished her prayer.

The wall in front of the altar opened up, showing a bright white light. The four shielded their eyes, and when the light had died they saw-

Nothing

Link dropped his left arm, still holding the sword. 'Well that was anti-climactic.'

Suddenly a boy appeared in between the pedestal and the altar. He was wearing a green tunic and a floppy green hat, and looked around 11. When he opened his eyes, he took a step forward and tripped. Suddenly more people appeared, all of which had fallen on top of the boy.

'What?' Maria had summed up what everyone at that point in time was thinking.

* * *

**Ok I'm really not happy if the ending, but I had to end it there! I don't want essays...**

**Vote on my poll so I know what to write after this, I can't choose which one to do.**

**Review and I'll CYA NEXT CHAP! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO!**

**... What?**

**Ok, it's been a while, but I've got two reasons.**

**Reason a. I was on Holiday, and I didn't have a computer, and my phone doesn't have any kind of writing app.**

**Reason b. Writers block**

**SOOO... I got a follower for this Fic.:**

**AFightingDreamer.**

**ztrdytuaiuicjsamlkcsdoifjmsdofcmsdkc**

***BEEP* Experiencing techincal dificulties.**

**Sorry 'bout that folks! It's just... wow. I love your FanFic: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Present, IT'S SO FUNNY!**

**Any ways, Thank you for following this fic! Please review, cause, you know IT MAKES ME WORK!**

***Ahem***

**Any way! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Hello, I think…**

'Ow!'

'That's my hair!'

'Blue, move your foot!'

'Sorry!'

'Ow!'

'Link, you need to move your legs!'

'WHICH, LINK?'

Zelda, Maria, Link and the old man, stared. These were the legendary heroes and the princess of their time? None of them believed it for a second.

'Red if you move one more inch I SWEAR TO NAYRU-'

'Blue don't be so violent.'

'Um Zelda, you kinda need to move-'

'Oh shut up Wolf Boy.'

'What did you call me?'

'Ow!'

'EXCUSE ME!' Link yelled.

'WHAT?' The pile replied.

'Sorry to disturb you,' Link frowned 'I can see you're highly busy right now, but we're in a crisis situation, so if you could **please **stop bickering, get up and be the heroes you're supposed to be!' Link took a deep breath.

Everyone was silent.

'Well, excuse me princess!'

The people in the pile snickered, all except one.

'Blue, that's rude,' the voice of a young girl scolded the perpetrator, 'besides he's right, you lot are supposed to be heroes.'

That shut the males in pile up.

'Hey Link, seems I'm not the only one who thinks that you're not fit to be a hero!'

'Oh shut up Tetra!'

Everyone in the pile genuinely laughed this time.

'Ok everyone, I think I can get out of this mess.' Zelda laughed 'Ok I'll tap your foot and tell you how you should move.'

And so Zelda walked around the pile, directing the heroes and princesses so that one by one they were freed.

Once they had uncovered the boy who they had seen at the start.

'Are you ok?' a Zelda wearing a white dress **(Skyward Sword Zelda)** asked reaching out to the boy.

'Kill… me…' he muttered

'Aww' Zelda smiled.

'So, what now?' a boy in Red piped cheerily.

'What now?' Zelda said 'We're at war! We need your help to defeat the Demon Lords!'

That struck a chord with the heroes. They all stood straight some took out their swords, and some even spluttered. The Zeldas gasped.

'WHAT?' They yelled.

'They've joined forces with the Demon Lord Demise and-'

One of the Links, one of the few that had taken out his sword, stabbed the ground. The same Zelda wearing the white dress placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Um, are you ok…?' Zelda asked reaching out to them

'Fine' The Link said through his teeth 'If you count being "fine" as finding out the Demon King whom you defeated 4 times, has come back to life, great, considering he has kidnaped Zelda and had her soul sucked out!'

Silence

'Wow, did that really just come out! Where did that come from?'

'Unresolved issues?' a Link asked casually.

'Yeah…'

'We've all got 'em'

'Well,' Zelda said nervously 'You should probably, um… tell us your names, right?'

'Yeah'

'Ok'

'Sure thing Princess!'

'Hi,' one of the Heroes **(Skyward Sword Link) **started 'My name's Link, and this is Zelda'

'Oh.' a hero in red laughed '_this is gonna be a theme isn't it!_'

'What do you mean?'

'Hi,' a young boy **(Minish Cap) **tried not to laugh 'I'm Link and this is Zelda!'

Red burst out laughing.

'I'm Link and this is Zelda!'

'The four of us are called Link and this is Zelda.'

'This is Zelda and I'm Link.'

'I'm- ok that's it! **(Twilight Princess Link) **We're all called LINK AND ZELDA!'

Everyone (NOT LINK, ZELDA, MARIA AND THE OLD MAN) burst out laughing. Red was actually crying.

'ALRIGHT EVEYONE IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!' Link yelled.

Everyone stopped.

'I know you're probably trying to lighten the mood be we have a serious issue!'

''Lighten the mood'?' A Zelda asked

'We're not doing that' a Link replied 'we're just being ourselves…'

Link paused, he sighed '… Sorry, it's just, stressful, what everything that's going on…'

'You've gotta light up.'

'Huh?'

'We've been through a lot too, but we still smile.'

Link ran his hand through his hair. 'Sorry guys, I just… I want this to be over…'

Link felt hands on his shoulders. Zelda and a Link were smiling at him.

'Hey, no worries,' He smiled 'I've been there, ok?'

Link smiled. The other Link took a few steps back. Link sighed 'We should give you nicknames.'

'We've got nicknames already, as we couldn't be called Link. I'm Green this is Blue, Vio and Red.' Green said hurriedly

'And, we're the heroes of the Four Sword!' Red yelled cheerily

'You're the Heroes of the Four Sword?'

'Yeah we are!' Red nodded excitedly, Green put his arm around Red's shoulders.

'Calm down buddy.' He smiled

'Heh, heh…' Red smiled

'Um, I'll be called Sky.' A Link smiled 'That fits my adventure well.'

'Minish.' A young boy smiled 'Zelda, you could called be Picori!'

'I guess so…' the Zelda pondered 'yeah, I could!'

'I'll be Pink,' another Zelda smiled 'Figured I'd keep with the colour theme.'

'Yay, I told you we should've started calling her that!' Red smiled happily.

'I'll be Time, I guess?' a Link shrugged

'Time, Wait a second are you the Hero of Time?' a Link asked in shock

'Yeah I am… but can we talk about it later.' He said hurriedly seeing the looks of shock from most of the group. 'Hey Zelda, how about we call you Sheik?'

'Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Link.' Zelda laughed sarcastically 'Then again you could be right, it is the only thing I could be called, I guess.'

'Link you'll be Wind' Tetra said 'I don't need a nickname, I'm Tetra.'

'I'll be…Oracle, what about you princess?' **(Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons)**

'Um… Season, maybe? I can't think of anything else!'

'I'll be …um… Ravio, I dunno.' **(A Link between worlds)**

'Hilda.'

And so it went on and the heroes and Princesses named themselves.

However a shadow watched from the corner, jealous and lonely.

_'__Why do they always make new friends?' _It thought longingly _'Just because I made a mistake serving Ganondorf and the others, so long ago, I'm not given a second chance?'_ The shadow scoffed. _'They pay for this… all of them…'_

* * *

**Boy that was fun to write! Sorry about the ending, and I need a few tips.**

**The Links and the Zeldas who are unnamed, so far, well they need names, ok**

**SO tell me what YOU yes YOU think I should call them. And if you think I should rename any just tell.**

**CYA in the next chapter Hylians!**

***Looney Tunes theme***

***Porky Pig burst out of drum***

**"That's all folks!"**


	4. Author's Note

**This is not a chapter:**

**I just can't handle two FanFics at the same time so**

**I'm putting this one on hold.**

**Once I finish Siblings Reunited i will pick this up where I left off.**

**But if you have any ideas for names, or how to make this a better story, tell me.**

**I'm not discontiuing this, just pausing it.**

**'May the force be ever in you favour, Mr Potter.' -Gandalf **

**'And may you live long and prosper.' -Doctor Who**

**'HIYAH!' -SSBB**

**GeekyGamer**


End file.
